


Happy Tentacleween Kiba

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [23]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Bondage, Brain Break, Halloween, M/M, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kiba didn’t believe the rumors about Tentacleween, but he’s gonna learn quick. Tier 2





	Happy Tentacleween Kiba

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Kiba

Kiba didn’t believe the rumors about Tentacleween, but he’s gonna learn quick. Tier 2

-x-

Kiba was planning to go to a halloween party. It started before sunset and lasted till morning. Naruto told him not to be late. “Why what happens if I’m late?”

“Kiba, you don’t know about Tentacleween?” the blonde asked him.

“Tentacleween are you kidding me?” he looked skeptical.

“Its on the night of halloween, the night when the veil is at it’s weakest. Once the sun sets the veil comes down allowing these things to enter our world.”

Kiba felt a shiver run down his spine. “You making fun of me right, I’m not so gullible Naruto.”

“I’m telling you Kiba, there’s things that lurk in the dark, they come for their prey, and nothing can stop them.”

That made Kiba chuckle. “Well I’m no one’s prey bondie.” he put his hands behind his head. “I’ll be at your party but I’ll be fashionably late.”

Naruto sighed, Kiba was asking for it who was he to stop him. The dog nin, showered and strut into his room bare ass naked. His thick 11 inch uncut dick swinging to and fro as he walked. The dog nin had a full length mirror in his room. He gazed at himself in the mirror, his tan firm body on full display. ‘Oh yeah, I’m one fine alpha!’ he flexed his muscles.

The setting sun cast a glow over his sexy body. The Inuzuka family had many rituals they took part in, while other members of Konoha did not follow it. When they spoke of alphas or betas they were referring to dominant and submissive roles. When an Inuzuka male fucked they marked their mate by spilling their seed inside them, if a male Inuzuka was dominant the person dominating them would make them cum, and use it as lube. Then there was the final piece to the ritual the partner’s cum had to join and mix with the Inuzuka.

Kiba smirked at himself in the mirror. ‘Tonight’s the night fox face’s ass will be mine, I’ll show him who’s top dog around here.’ he chuckled. ‘The chase has been fun, but I’m gonna pay you back for trying to scare me.’ he hummed and scratched his thick nest of pubes.

He dressed up as an ancient dog demon of legend, putting on a fundoshi, red pants, a white undershirt, and red top. (Inuyasha’s clothing) The sun had set and Kiba left for Naruto’s place.

Taking the ninja route he jumped from roof to roof. When he took one long jump, he wasn’t expecting to be grabbed from the air. “Whaaa!” tentacles sprang up from the dark and coiled around his legs.

He couldn’t believe it, tentacles real tentacles. They came from the darkness itself, slithering out having no scent or presence. Before he knew it his arms were grabbed, and held above his head. Despite his struggles he couldn’t break free, and he couldn’t summon any chakra to boot. ‘Holy shit he was right!’ more tentacles slithered from the dark, he didn’t listen to Naruto.

One tentacle began to strip him, in the most humiliating way, one touch. One little touch disintegrated his clothing, the garment fading away into the darkness of the night. The red garb vanished leaving him in only his white shirt and fundoshi. “Grr, don’t you dare!” he growled.

Not missing a beat, with one flick his clothing dissolved and his naked body was once more revealed, only this time to the moon light. Kiba blushed. “You perverted ahahahaha!” he gasped, laughing as his exposed pits were tickled.

More tentacles joined in the fun, running along his sides, it made his body jerk and wiggle. Another set attacked his feet, the tips wiggling against his soles. “Why you-hahahaha I’ll get you ahahahahahaha!”

A ninja’s feet were extra sensitive thanks to chakra training. His body thrashed, his cock bouncing as it grew harder and harder. “Damn it!” he blushed as his cock stood erect, his nipples were also nice and perky from the cold air ghosting over his skin, and the stimulus. “You!” a tentacle caressed his ear.

His dick twirled as Kiba thrashed, making it look like an erotic dance in the air. Then the tentacles suddenly stopped and left the dog nin panting. “You’ve had your fun now let me go!” Oh they weren’t done.

Two tentacles opened up and latched onto his perky nipples. “Oi!” he shivered. The tentacles began to suck, and Kiba bucked his hips. “Ohhh!” he never thought his nipples would feel so good.

Every suck sent pleasure racing to his hard cock. “Ahhh!” Pre began to form at the tip. A tentacle went to his cock, pulling back his manly pride his foreskin exposing the sensitive cock head.

Another tentacle opened up and latched onto his cock head. “Oh my gawd!” he moaned. Suction came to the sensitive tip, and Kiba was reduced to a panting mess. The tentacle that pulled his foreskin back, began stroking his dick. “Perverted tentacles ahhh!”

Pleasure rocked through his muscled form in waves. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!” his hips arched in the air. A new tentacle slithered along his crack.

Kiba was too high on pleasure to notice a little hotdogging, tongue hanging from his mouth, a trickle of drool running down his chin. He snapped out of the pleasured haze when he felt a the tentacle push against his manhole. “Oi I’m no beta bitch damn it!” he tried to pull away, but tentacles began tickling him again, he accidentally bucked back and the tentacle entered him. “Ohhh!”

The tentacle wasn’t very big, about the size of the finger, but it began to slowly rock inside. Kiba grit his teeth. ‘Damn tentacles I’ll make them pay!’ He was trying to resist the sensations.

Kiba wasn’t ready for what came next, the tentacle began to expand, growing thicker as it sank deeper. “Ohh fuck!” Inch after glorious inch filled him as his manhole stretched him wider and wider. ‘What is this feeling, it’s so hot it feels good?’ he started panting again. ‘Crap!’

Anal stimulus, it was Kiba’s first time feeling it, the friction made him feel strange at first but it got better and better. He could feel his release building. Then wham, sparks erupted in his brain. His prostate was hit. ‘Not like this, not like this, I can’t cum from getting my ass played with, but but it feels so good.’

He blushed, the heat releasing and he came. “Ahhhhhh!” thick cum was swallowed by the tentacle holding his cock head. It channeled through the void and the tentacle in his ass took new form.

Kiba felt it, the distinct shape of a cock, rubbed at his insides. It pulsed before pumping Kiba’s own cum into his ass. “Noooo~” he moaned. His fresh baby batter soaked his inner walls. It made his toes curl, Inuzuka’s were known for having potent semen, and Kiba had been saving up.

To think having his seed he’d been saving up for Naruto used against him. His inner walls were painted white.

Now the real fun began. The cock like tentacle in his ass began to move. “Wait I just came, I ahhh!” the tentacles doubled their assault, tickling and stimulating his erogenous zones at the same time.

The movement in his ass only increased, his prostate getting hit again and again. Kiba howled into the night, another orgasm ripping through him and all his semen getting pumped inside.

It grew and grew until it made his stomach bulge. ‘That felt…so good!’ he drooled as his stomach bulged.

Slowly one by one, the tentacles vanished and Kiba whined at the loss. Soon the only thing keeping him up was the massive dick tentacle in his ass. Soon even that faded away, and Kiba dropped to his knees.

He was left rock hard, ass gaping, nipples hard and sensitive, and his cum running down his legs. ‘Damn stupid tentacles…leaving me hanging…’ he couldn’t stop himself from fingering himself.

Even three fingers were not enough, and even as his free hand stroked his cock he found no release. An image flashed through his mind. ‘Naruto…I need Naruto…’ Not caring an ounce about his nudity he took to the air.

He snuck into Naruto’s place through the window. Naruto sensed his presence and followed it to his room. “Kiba?” the dog nin was sniffing his pillow while fingering himself.

“Naruto…hah…help me…please…need you…” he whimpered while humping against his sheets.

“You got grabbed by the tentacles didn’t you?” Kiba nodded.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sighing. “Lucky for you, I can’t leave a friend hanging. Naruto was shirtless wearing fox like pants that had fake tails hanging from the rear.

He undid his pants and revealed his monster of a cock. Kiba drooled, salivating at the sight of a dick that trumped his own. ‘It looks bigger than the tentacle that fucked my ass.’ his insides were wet and aching, he needed to be claimed.

Kiba wiggled his ass. “Trick or treat Kiba-kun?”

“Treat, please treat!” Naruto thrust in and Kiba moaned in pleasure. Naruto missed the rest of his halloween party but him and Kiba had a fun night.

Kiba never wanted to see those damn tentacles again, but he became Naruto’s beta happily. Naruto’s cock put those tentacles to shame, he didn’t regret the change Naruto was an amazing lover.

They had couples costumes the following year, but Kiba would have been happier not to leave Naruto’s bedroom at all.

End


End file.
